The present invention relates to cutting tools incorporating rotary cutting wheels of the type normally considered for use as a kitchen implement or more particularly a cutter for pizza, dough, and like items. Such implements or tools are generally well known and are usually in the form of hand held implements mounting a rotating cutting wheel which rolls along and slices the particular foodstuff or product involved.
Tools of this type, and the broadly related similar hand-held implements for the cutting of a wide variety of sheet materials, in addition to incorporating the rotatable cutting wheel itself, will be provided with a convenient handle and, in some instances, with some form of blade shield or guard. Such cutting tools have also, on occasion, been known to incorporate or utilize interchangeable blades to accommodate varying conditions. This has heretofore necessitated an actual adjustment of the tool to remove or displace one operating blade for subsequent replacement by the desired blade. This in turn normally requires an awkward disassembly and reassembly of the operating components of the tool or a rather complex structural arrangement allowing for blade shifting.